


Lightning strikes through us

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mardon in control, Smut, lightning play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is at the mercy of Mardon and his powers during sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning strikes through us

Barry was burning. Hungry for more. His hands were above his head. Tied to the wooden frame. His legs were spread. Mardon in the middle of them. Not touching. Just kneeling in the middle. Both shirts on the floor. Barry was naked. Aching. Mardon was in his boxers. Teasing Barry. Letting his powers take control. He felt the brush of air against his nipple. The coolness licking at the heat of his skin. He felt his rope cutting against his wrists. Not able to do anything. He had his safe word. Knowing when to use it. He was only allowed to say that. Nothing else. But fuck this was good. So much better in practice than theory. Mardon was able to explore his abilities and the patience of Barry. Barry happy to oblige. The air was dancing along his chest. Like ice skaters going through their routine. The cool sharp flicks against the heaving of his chest. His breathing coming in and out in gasps. Hitching at the breeze hitting the more sensitive parts of his body. He bit down on his lip. Making sure no words passed through his mouth. Mardon was very clear on that. Words equaled delays. Bucking or arching off the bed equaled punishment. He wanted to. God he wanted so much. To phase through the ropes and reverse their positions. To open himself up and fuck himself on Mardon. To be able to come. 

 

“Ah, no moaning, Red,” Mardon winked down at him. Barry’s eyes rolled back. Fuck. The breeze trailed lower. Running down the v of his hips. Skipping the part that Barry was needing the touch.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m going to make you fly,” Barry felt air like fingers running along his thighs. He forced his eyes shut. Controlling his urge to break out. To vibrate.

 

“You’re going to come untouched and then I am going to open you up slowly, taking my time, spreading you open, ready for me, so that you will be aching for me, wanting me to fill that tight ass of yours, making you vibrate, spark, come so hard that you don’t know how to breathe, how to speak, that the only word on your mouth is my name, screaming it so that whole house wake,” Barry could feel that white hot heat pulsing through him.

 

A breeze swept across the tip of his cock. That metallic taste of blood on the tip of his tongue. The breeze getting stronger. More of a ghost touch. Running down his cock. He pushed his back onto the bed. His grip on the rope chaffing his palms. He closed his eyes shut.

 

“Come for me,” Barry heard his words. His skin was burning. His neck arched back. Body vibrating as he came. No words crossing his lips. The blood taste still there from where he was biting down.

 

His breathing was more panting. He wanted to scream. Wanted it to stop but wanted more. He felt himself already harden again. Mardons finger cool against him. A spark igniting him again. His legs spreading further at the finger entering him. Only moving in by a centimeter at a time. The breeze back over him. Running through his hair and down his neck. Playing with his body. Teasing him more than the finger.

 

“Talk babe,” Mardon whispered.

 

“Fuck please more,” He begged. He needed more. Wanted to feel himself being filled.

 

“You can move, Barry,” Mardon dropped his voice at the end. Making it low and hoarse. Shooting a shiver up his spine. His hips moved on their own. Bucking down.

 

“Ah, not to fast,” Mardon pulled his fingers away. Barry groaning at the lack of touch.

 

“fuck Mardon please, just, fuck me, fill me,” He was panting. Moaning at the fingers moving in slow circles. Another being added. Crocking at the right angle to brush against his prostate. Teasing him.

 

His hips grounded onto them. Filling himself up. Making him open for Mardon. His feet giving him extra leverage. He felt his back lift from the bed. The breeze back and stronger underneath him. Making him float above the bed. Giving Mardon a better angle to open him. Get him slick and ready. Make him feel on edge again.

 

“fuckgodyes, don’t stop,” He held onto the rope. His legs pushing Mardon closer to him. Encircling him. Wrapping around his waist. He hadn’t noticed the third finger. Constantly feeling the fingers spark against his prostate. Lightning ran in their veins. It was an added force to their powers. It ignited them. Made them feel more. Feel the electricity in the air. In the room. Between them.

 

“Mmmm, please, I’m ready, I’m good, just, fuck me,” He was desperate. He needed to come again. He wanted to feel Mardon fucking into him like this. The new angle. New edge.

 

“You’re being do good, Red, you are so tight and warm, fuck, I want to feel you break, whimper against me,” Mardon lined his hips in line with all of Barry. The tip of his cock edging in slowly. Barry felt the heat from Mardons hands on his hips, Holding him in the air. He let his head drop back. Mardon taking his time. Thrusting into Barry with care. Not hitting his prostate. Making him earn it. Want it. Need it. Need him.

 

“fuckthere,” He arched his back. The air underneath following his movements.

 

“Let me here you, Barry,” He sped his hips. The friction getting painful.

 

“fuck please, fuck me, I want you to make me so hard that I can’t run straight, that people will wonder what happened to the flash, for anytime I move I remember why, remember the way you felt, how your cock filled me up nice and tight, like I was born to take it, only it, no one elses,” He heard Mardon moan. His hips stuttering at Barry’s words.

 

“Fuck yes Barry, fuck you are right, so tight, and inviting,” Mardons words matched each thrust. Barry could feel himself getting closer. The burn. Hunger.

 

“Fuck please, I’m so close, I need to come, fuck Mardon make me come,” He pushing Mardon in deeper. His legs wrapping around him tighter.

 

“Come for me, Barry, let the whole place know who you belong to,” There was that build. His body vibrating. Mardon moaning at the feel.

 

“Mardon,” Barry’s bod arched. His neck dropping back as he felt Mardon come in him. His hands phasing out of the ropes. The air underneath him slowly dropping him onto the bed. Mardon following. Rolling to the side. He focused on getting his breathing back. Small drops of rain over his stomach sent a chill through him. The breeze washing the rain away.

 

“Mmm,” Mardon snuggled around him. Barry’s back to him and his face to the wall.

 

“That was nice,” Barry smiled at the kiss to his temple.

 

“You were good, Barry,” Mardon mumbled. Yawning.

 

“So were you,”


End file.
